


Now You See Me (PTX)

by babblewrites



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Illusions, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites
Summary: ~ Pentatonix are the most skill full magicians who use their skill for criminal uses, too bad they haven't been caught...yet.  Because the closer you look, the less likely you will see. (Based off of the film Now you see me and NYSM 2 it will NOT BE EXACT TO THE FILM BUT SOME THEMES AND SCENES WIL BE )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hi! here we are at another story woah so many..anyway hope you guys like this story and don't forget to comment as I love hearing from you guys! also you can follow me on instagram at @PTX.party.time ~ 
> 
> ~once again this is NOT A COPY OF THE FILM AS CHARACTERS NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED AS WELL AS SOME OF THE SCENES AND DIALOGUE. ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

'The closer you look the less detail you will see, people think they see more but really they miss very little detail.'

"I want you to pick a card any card not this one on top to easy, let me flick through" Avi spoke as he held the deck of cards up to the girl's face, flicking through once. "Did you see one?" he asked as the girl smiled, nodding her head. "Ok don't tell me, do you see your card?."

Avi showed her his deck all of which had 52 cards apart from one, the girl's face fell when she didn't see her card "no it's not there" she spoke, Avi smirked at her,

"Because your looking too closely. Your card is right...here" he said as the tower behind them lit up as the girl's card was projected as the crowd cheered at his trick.

\--

Also going on in the same time was another trick but with a different person,

"Ok now I want you to sleep and you will only listen to my voice and my voice only..and you will do whatever I tell you and awake" Kevin said as he snapped his fingers making the woman wake up.

"Now try and get this from me" he said as he held out a single watch, the woman tried to get it but was stuck and couldn't move her feet, Kevin smiled at her "also if you can say your name you can have it."

The lady tried to say her name but was also incapable, she giggled that she couldn't speak either, "ok hang on there i'm gonna talk your friend here..now I'm thinking beach...cocktails? And oh florida?"

The guy spoke "look it was a business trip and I-"

"Something happened when you was in florida am I right?" Kevin said as the guy started to stutter, "A-B-C-D-E-D who is Debbie?" the guy stood in shock as Kevin looked over to the lady, "who is debbie? Your best friend?"

The lady tried to say as she let out a mumbled 'sister' "woah sister you slept with your wife's sister?" Kevin said as the guy started to protest, as his wife tried to hit her husband.

"You want this to go away?....ok pay me up front"

"Fine..your a scam you know that?" the guy said handing Kevin the money.

"Hey I have to earn a living" Kevin said as he turned back the lady so she didn't remember, "sorry my lady some people just can't be hypnotized"

"Oh I did it wrong? Oh ok" the lady said sounded disheartened as her and her husband walked away from Kevin.

\--

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am the next greatest magician, I will give someone $100 if they can see how I do my trick" Mitch spoke as he gained the attention of some people. "I have an ordinary spoon and I'm gonna bend it with my mind."

Mitch held the spoon up as he held his hand up, people watched as the handle of the spoon decided to bend while he was holding it, the people were amazed as the ooed and ahhed.

"Hey what's that!...oh look we have a scam" a guy said as he walked up to Mitch to take the original spoon out of his back pocket. As the people groaned when they saw that the trick was fake.

"Ok..ok here is your $100" Mitch said as he handed the guy the money, as he turned around to walk down the stairway, bumping into a guy with a hood but not paying attention.

The guy put the money in his pocket but finding out that his wallet was gone.

"Hey! That guy's got my wallet!" he shouted at Mitch pulled his hood up then blending into the crowd.

\--

Night club in los angeles, as a tank was placed in the middle of the room with many people surrounding it, as Kirstin made her way up standing above the tank as two men put handcuffs on her.

"Hello Los Angeles! Are we ready for tonight?! " she shouted as the crowd cheered, "ok when that timer hits zero that tank filled with hungry piranhas will be released. Who is ready?" the crowd cheered even more as the men checked her cuffs.

The crowd counted down as the siren went off opening the trap door watching Kirstin fall into the tank, quickly as she could she tried to open the cuffs, she opened one.

Once both her handcuffs were off she had trouble opening her foot cuffs, banging on the glass screaming as the crowd tried to get her out of the tank, the timer got to zero releasing the piranhas.

The crowd screamed as the tank quickly went from clear water to red in seconds, within the commotion a voice shouted "whoever thought of this is a sick, twisted person!" the people turned to see that it was Kirstin, dripping wet but was ok.

The crowd cheered as Kirstin smiled being patted on the back.

\--

But what none of them relised that each one of them was given a tarot card each all had a different picture on it. As well as on the back it had a place, time and date it read;

'October 24, 4:44pm, 45 East st. NY.'

At the bottom it had a picture of an eye.

\--

On the day Kirstin stood outside of the building, before she walked in through the door a taxi pulled up with Avi getting out of it.

"Kirstin?"

She turned around as she saw Avi, "hey Avi"

"Hi i'm guessing you got a card too?" he said as Kirstin held up hers.

They both walked in Avi spoke "so what have you been up to?"

"Avi I know it has been you anonymously posting on my website"

"Oh you have a website now? Wow good for you"

They stopped speaking when they saw another person standing outside of the door,

"Oh guess I'm not the only one that got a card" Kevin spoke as Avi walked towards him,

"Excuse me-"

"Doors locked...and your name is kirstie? No Kirstin is your name"

"Haha funny her name is on the coffee cup genius" Avi said as Kevin shook her hand.

"Well it wasn't mind control it was a simple observation" Kevin replied.

"Yes well done and I know who you are I am Avi Kaplan nice to meet you- oh ok" Avi said as Kevin rejected to shake his hand.

"Yea don't worry about him he is kinda an ass" Kirstin said.

"Well wouldn't go that far I would see that as a compliment"

"Only you would" Kirstin and Avi bickered as Kevin quickly jumped in,

"So that's why you are no longer a couple"

"What no we are not a couple-"

"I was his assistant at one point" Kirstin added "but I was too fat for the trap door."

"No I never said that..only once I did" Avi defended himself.

"Oh please no one could fit through there!"

"Ah but Esther could" Avi said as Kirstin scoffed.

"From what I can see is that he never made you feel special and you need to be someone a pretty as you" Kevin said as it was Avi rolled his eyes.

As Avi turned around he saw another person walking up the stairs, the guy stopped before speaking. "No way...Avi kaplan I have been a big fan of you since forever i'm Mitch by the way"

"Nice to meet a fan thanks" Avi replied

"Sorry to interrupt but did you get one of these cards?" Kevin spoke holding his up.

"Yea I got Death" Mitch said.

"High Priestess" Kirstin continued,

"Lover" Avi spoke as Kirstin scoffed again "dream on" she mumbled.

"I got the Hermit" Kevin finalised.

"What are we doing here?" Mitch said as the others said in unison.

"It's locked"

"Oh nothing is ever locked" Mitch said as he walked up to the door, picking the lock as it opened.

Revealing an empty room, within the empty room there was a strange symbol on the floor the four of them walked over to it with caution, Kirstin picked up a rose that was laying on the floor and put it into the jar beside the symbol. Watching the water drain from the jar and then spill into the symbol, then the symbol on the floor disappeared creating a thin layer of dry ice smoke to cover at their feet.

As then a projected symbol of the eye showed itself on the wall in front of them.

"That's cool" Mitch said as the others stood in awe.

~~


	2. Chapter 2

.  
.  
.  
.  
~ one year later ~   
Las Vegas. 

 

A loud voice comes over the audience as he announces the names of the performers, as large video shots of them appear on the screens around the venue. 

 

‘Kevin Olusola’  
‘Avi Kaplan’   
‘Kirstin Maldonado’   
‘Mitch Grassi’ 

 

The screens now now all four of them walking towards the camera as they stop and pose, an again the voice speaks. 

 

‘I present to you Pentatonix’ 

 

The crowd applauded as each one of them appeared on the circular stage all waving to the crowd. “Thank you!” Kevin said as he walked around the stage as so did the others, Kirstin walked down the steps as she continued. 

 

“We are going to be doing something that has never before been seen on the Las Vegas stage!” 

 

“Or any stage” Mitch joined in, 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen we are going to rob a bank tonight!” Avi spoke as he made it up to the second podium of the stage. 

 

The crowd cheered as the four members walked around, meanwhile in the crowd there was a man he was tall had dark hair and eyes as he was filming the show. One of the workers for the show saw this and asked him to stop recording as he took his camera, but what he didn’t know is the man had a secret one up his sleeve. 

 

“Ok so who here has a bank they want us to rob?” Avi said as the crowd cheered louder, “ok so some of us have balls each with a section number and seat number on Mitch hand me a Section number please” 

 

“Ok so who want’s to choose? How about you?” Mitch said as he leaned down and gave the bowl to the man who chose the number, once he did Mitch threw the ball in Avi’s direction. 

 

“We have section B, Kevin can I have a row number please?..Thank you row number 6 and Kirstin can I have a seat number annnd we have seat 16 do we have B6 16?” Avi said as the lights lit up the section of the arena, a man stood up wearing a smart suit. 

 

“Can you confirm that this is your seat?” Avi spoke.

 

“Yes” said the man, 

 

“Greate can you please make your way to the stage?” 

 

Once the man was on the stage they placed a helmet on top if his head also getting him to write down his name on a card. 

 

“This helmet can make you travel through space and time” Kevin said as they led him to a portal like door closing the door they counted to three as it then flashed bright light ‘teleporting’ him to his bank. 

 

Once he got there the man’s face appeared on the screen as he landed in the vault of his bank,   
“Where are you right now?” Avi called to the man as he looked surprised on the screen walking over to the large amount of money that was before him. 

 

“Is this real?” he asked as Avi replied 

 

“Yes about $3000 worth before you”

 

“Wow” 

 

“Now take the card you wrote on and the ticket sub from tonight's show and put it in the middle of the stack of money” Avi continued. 

 

“Be Careful on this next bit you might feel something” Mitch said as a vacuum came and sucked the money from the vault and landing in on the show right before their eyes, the four of them bowed, “we are Pentatonix and goodnight!” they all said as the exited the stage. 

 

\--  
Two men walked out of a casino as one of their phones started ringing, “Scott Hoying….I’m sorry did you say magicians?” 

 

As he said that a group of officers bursted through the hotel where Pentatonix was staying asking them to put their hands up, Kirstin walked down the stairs as she gasped “oh my would you lovely men like to help with our bags?” 

 

As they did the officers escorted them out of the hotel and into separate police cars.

 

\--  
“Please tell me this is a joke?” Scott said as he chased one of the officers into his office, 

 

“Look they took $3000 from that show” the officer said as Scott’s was in disbelief 

 

“$3000?” 

 

“Actually it was $3.2 million” a female voice said drawing their attention to the female now in the room. 

 

“Who is this?” Scott asked 

 

“Im Kate..Kate bell and will be working on this case” 

 

“What i’m sorry I don’t have time for this I need to speak to the main witness-” 

 

“I already did he’s useless” Kate said 

 

“Oh really and why’s that?” Scott asked 

 

“Because he thinks that the magic is real” 

 

Scott rolled his eyes as he went to walk to the main witness, the main witness protested as both Scott got annoyed with the man as Kate jumped in speaking to him as both of them left the room. 

 

They walked in the room where Kevin was being held. 

 

“So what is mentalism? It said here that you can hypnotize people over the phone and had quite a hard time coming to fame” Scott said as kevin smiled 

 

“Yes most of the time it is deduction and also sometimes the casual voices in my head and what I see here is that you two have some sort of tension between you two” 

 

“That’s not for discussion Mr. Olusola-” 

 

“Really because I make a fantastic therapist and I’m cheap” Kevin said as Scott rolled his eyes starting to get annoyed with the man. 

 

\--  
They next questioned Avi,as he sat their with a emotionless expression as Scott went through his notes. 

 

“You are begging to be arrested with your smart ass mouth and murders and mob bosses have sat in that chair before you and you know who put them there...me so when your smug face cracks I will be there” Scott said as Avi was still still. 

 

“Show me then what you can do because when you think you got us we will be head of you so look real close because the closer you look the less you’re gonna see” Avi said as he deep voice silenced the room as Scott got up from his chair as did Avi. 

 

Avi flicked his wrists as the cuffs flew off of his wrists and onto Scotts “first rule of magic always be the smartest guy in the room” he said as he looked up to the camera and winked before all four of them could walk away free. 

 

\--  
“Why’d you let them go?” Scott said as the officer spoke, 

 

“They got nothing we can’t arrest them without proof”  
“Guys! Look at this not only was the audience fooled but guess who was in the audience” another officer spoke as he held out a phone. “Ben...Ben Bram you know that guy who debunks magicians and shows how’d they do it” he continued. 

 

\--  
Scott met Ben as they spoke about magic as well as Ben told them some history, as Scott was amazed at the stories. 

 

“I can tell you they are going to New Orleans for their next show” Ben said as he handed Scott a flyer. 

 

“How do you know they really done it and this is not just some facade” 

 

“Well i’m gonna show you”

 

They went back to the shows arena as Ben showed Scott how they done it once Scott hand fallen through the hole into the vault, the door opened to reveal Ben as well as Kate, they both walked in the room as Scott was confused. 

 

“They made you think you’re in his bank but really you’re under the stage, also they knew what seat number they wanted-” 

 

“No the audience chose the seat- unless they chose the seat” Scott spoke as Ben continued. 

 

“They knew what guy they wanted so they tracked him played subtle mind games with him making him go to Las Vegas once they tracked him and had him in the audience that’s when they had fun” Ben explained as Scott was still trying to comprehend the whole deduction method. 

 

“The guy had no idea” Ben said “they didn’t really steal the money...also it’s hard enough to break into unless you’re already inside” 

 

“How did they get past security?” 

 

“Well the security is not the smartest” 

 

“Ok so where did the money go?” 

 

“Flash paper, no smoke or residue left behind”   
\--  
“What do you have against magicians?” Kate asked as Scott jumped 

 

“What no nothing just it’s stupid” Scott replied as he walked out of the room, Kate followed him. 

 

“I think you’re missing the big picture here you have gotta be more open minded about this anyway do you believe that there is a fifth Pentatonix member?” Kate said as Scott took a breath. 

 

“Possible that their could be.” 

 

\--  
Magic was used in Egypt as it was to trick the royalty as the slaves could steal food and give to their families as this was just the start of so called magic as well as illusion it was also used to balance out the justice scale. 

 

Magic is used as a form of perception many believe it others don’t as it is a simple trick of the eye so look close real close.

 

\--  
Pentatonix put on another show as they called it part 2, all four members stood on the stage as the crowd cheered as Scott, Kate and Ben sat quietly watching the show, once the act was introduced the crowd got louder. 

 

“Tonight we will expose all our trade secrets and show you what really is magic” Avi spoke as the crowd clapped. 

 

They did a series or classical magic tricks showing how they have done it, as the show went on Scott got on the radio speaking to the officers they had outside of the venue. 

 

“Guys how are we doing?” 

 

“They robbed the guy get them!” the officer shouted back at the radio as Scott got up of his seat running into the stage as Pentatonix said goodnight and ran out out the building to the van that was waiting for them, as they got away. 

 

Scott got a tracker on them as he followed where they was going, as he ran so did Kate but in a different direction as both of them chasing a different member, as Kate chased Avi he stopped as she held a gun towards him, as he jumped down off of the wall as she lowered her weapon. 

 

\--   
‘Tonight Pentatonix’s performance was shut down as officer Scott Hoying was tackled down to the ground trying to capture the supposed criminals got away with the stolen money’ the news reporter spoke as Scott rubbed his face. 

 

“Tough day?” Kate said as Scott glared at her,   
“You let him go”  
“He didn’t have a weapon I couldn’t shoot him”

 

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“The eye is a cult that makes people blindly obey as it was as initiation to become one of the eye” Kate said as she flicked through the book. 

 

“So the shows, the highest, is all apart of the initiation” Scott said as he looked at the book. 

 

\--  
“How did they find out about this?” Kirstin said as they was now being locked down by the police as they rushed around trying to get an escape plan together. 

 

“I don’t know but for now let’s move” Avi said as he threw plies of paper at Mitch,   
“Guys I don’t know if I want to do this” He said in a small voice as Avi loomed over him. 

 

“You wanted to be treated like an adult well look at that now be one...stay here and burn everything” Avi spoke as he gave Mitch a little shove. 

 

The police surrounded the building as Avi, Kevin and Kirstin got away swiftly as Ben watched them drive away following behind them. The police bursted through the building as Mitch saw that as a sign to hide. 

 

Scott entered the room walking around, his guard up as he was waiting for any little sound. As Mitch slowly crept up behind him pulling a cloth over his mouth, Scott struggled as he got out of the grip as he turned and lunged for Mitch as he ducked out of the way. 

 

As then Scott slid the table over to him hoping to trap him in behind the wall instead he smashed a mirror, he spun around only to have Mitch hit him with a rod as Scott grabbed onto pulling him closer to him. 

 

Mitch smirked at this as he said “oh look how close we are, like to see a bit of action do we?” he laughed as she then Kicked Scott away as he then jumped out of the door running down the stairs and out to the street where he then jumped into a car and drove away. 

 

Scott came running out as Kate pulled up in the car beside him yelling at him to get in, “Never tell me how to do my job” 

 

“Alright fine now let’s go!”

 

It was a wild car chase as they zoomed in and out of traffic trying to catch up to Mitch as they did or nearly did Mitch’s car flipped over and crashed leaving the car burning, as the traffic stopped both Scott and Kate ran to the scene, Scott ran to the car to see if he could get him out in time but had to quickly run back as the car burst into flames. 

 

\--  
“I’m sorry but we are letting you go from the case” one officer said as Scott was in disbelief.

 

“What? No no no I had it I nearly had it-” 

 

“With a stunt like that no we are not letting you endanger people or the forces lives here Scott you’re off the case.” 

 

Scott ran his hand through his hair as then his phone buzzed in his pocket, “hello?” 

 

“I know their next move” Ben said 

 

“Why are you helping us” 

 

“Well their next move will be there is a safe filled with $5000 we believe that they are going to use this as their final trick” 

 

As that was said forces rolled out to the given address, they made it to the place as they walked in they noticed that the safe was missing running into the room they argued with each other about the safes whereabouts when the van left the building. 

 

“After it and don’t lose sight of it” Scott yelled as forced rolled out. 

 

\--  
“Hello we are Pentatonix, we can’t stop now as this will be bigger than you have seen remember the name Mitch Grassi? We will be performing our final act on fifth street” Kirstin said on the video as it ended. 

 

The officers fled to fifth street, as the building lit up flooded with people as lights shone around the buildings edge, officers fighting to get a way into the building as just a projection of Avi came on the building. 

 

“Magic is a misdirection as it is also deception of one’s mind” he said as then Kevin and Kirstin face projected on to the building. 

 

“So tonight we will set a few things right” Kirstin said as then the projection shut off making some stage lights appear, Scott went to go towards the light when Kate stopped him. 

 

“What are you doing?” Scott said 

 

“Misdirection they want you to think that” Kate said as she pulled him in the other direction.

 

\--  
“You know guys this was fun and even if there was no eye I’m glad that I had this experience” Kirstin said as both Kevin and Avi smiled at her. Their lift came to a stop as they then appeared on a rooftop, the crowd cheered as the three members of Pentatonix waved. 

 

“Hello New York!” Kirstin said as the crowd got louder. “Thank you for the support but things must come to an end” 

 

“We give our little magic show to you so enjoy this last show” Avi spoke,

 

“Goodnight New York!” Kevin said as they ran off of the rooftop and disappeared into thin air leaving nothing but money behind. 

 

While the crowd was distracted they were on the other rooftop running towards a exit and jumping in a car. 

 

\--  
“Scott look at this!” one of the officers said as the money was fake, 

 

“Then where is the real money?” Scott said, 

 

Ben was walking back to his car when sudden boom where the real money exploded out from his car just as police surrounded him. 

 

\--  
As the three walked up out of a subway into the heart of New York city where they was surrounded by screens showing the latest news report of their disappearing act. 

 

\--  
“You framed me” Ben shouted as Scott entered the cell,   
“Maybe” 

 

“I can prove it remember their second show”   
“Yes?”

 

“Well that whole entire show was used using mirrors so when you thought the safe was gone but really it was hiding behind one giant mirror and who was the one to break that mirror? Well none other than Mitch Grassi” 

 

“No he died right in front of me” Scott said as Ben gave him a knowing look.  
“He was in an identical car to one that was already on the bridge all it had to do was make the switch” 

 

“Why go through so much?”

 

“Who knows? But isn’t that enough?” 

 

“No it’s not because the eye is always watching” Scott said

 

“Fine they are always a step ahead and I could never find out why!” Ben turned away from Scott as he mumbled to himself, once turning back around he saw that Scott was gone.

 

“Because you’re not on the inside” Scott whispered as Ben turned to see Scott outside of his cell. 

 

“How? It was you” 

 

“You have no idea how long i wanted to see your face” Scott said as he walked away from Ben’s cell.  
\--  
“Its locked” Kirstin groaned as the gates wouldn’t open,

 

“Didn’t you hear nothing is ever locked” Mitch appeared as he was on the other side of the gate, opening the gate the four walked through the park as they herd fair ground music, walking over to the merry-go-around. 

 

“Wait that was you?” Kevin said as he saw Scott standing behind the merry-go-round,   
“Wow when I said be the smartest guy in the room-” 

 

“We was the same” Scott answered Avi “I wanted four solo acts to work as a team and I did so welcome to the eye” he said as the four jumped into the merry-go-round. 

 

~ three months later ~   
“Hi” Scott said as he sat down next to Kate.

 

“Tell me how did you know?” Kate said as she turned to him.   
“My dad”  
“He was the great Hoying” Kate said in a soft voice as Scott nodded,   
“Yea and when I was ten years old I watched his final trick...he was locked in a safe and he sunk to the bottom of the river he didn’t make it out in time so he died….and from that point on I wanted to know every trick and study the ways of magic so I did that’s when I became apart of the eye.” He explained as Kate sat and listened. 

 

Come in close, closer….because the closer you look the less likely you’re gonna see in…

 

3….

 

2….

 

1….

 

~~~


	4. Chapter 4.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
3 years later 

The eye, although it never lies, but don’t think that it can’t be lied too.  
Seeing is believing, but is it truth?  
People see the Pentatonix as nobel robin hoods, are they? Or are they common thieves?

Depends on the point of view.

Here is what you know, they robbed a bank in Paris from a stage in Las Vegas, they fled off a roof in New York showering their beloved fans with money, but heres what you don’t know they left a man behind, framed him. 

Are you listening Pentatonix? 

When you emerge, I will be there. 

~  
A hooded body ran towards the subway station, as he checked his phone before walking down the tunnels, going down a secret tunnel as the hum of the trains went by. He followed the small symbols on the wall, turning down he was met with a door that had a larger version of the symbol on it.

As he opened the door it held a dimly lit room, curiously he walked in as the door shut behind him as a creepy voice was heard. “Welcome Avi Kaplan” it said as Avi looked to see if there was a face to the voice.   
“Who am I speaking to? I want to see the face behind all of this” he said as he leaned over looking into the small well, placing his phone on the side. As inside of the well was a very cracked mirror.

“You have asked many questions” the voice spoke, “and we have heard you-” 

“Oh really then why are we still in hiding? I hate that everytime I talk to Scott all I get is be patient-” 

“Be patient we have a plan”

“Funny all this is games and i’m sorry-” 

“We should let to lead Pentatonix and not Scott.” the voice said stopping Avi in his tracks, “trust us as your talents and help will not go unrecognised, as Scott has a plan and you will meet up with each other soon.” 

Avi nodded as he turned back around, and left through the door.

~  
Scott came walking in through the doors of the police station, as he held a file case in his hand, walking up to one of the rooms disturbing the meeting that was going on. “hi ..oh I’m sorry but can I borrow you real quick” he said to Nicole as she rolled her eyes before following him out.

Scott lead them to his office here one half of the wall was filled with papers, maps, pictures. “I found something out about Pentatonix ” he said as Nicole waited for him to continue.

“Message boards as secret groups communicating with each other and there is big talk that the Pentatonix are working with ESR...you know the software company”

“Yes I know what it is so any leads? Tracking?” Nicole asked as she looked over the file.

“Well i’m glad you asked because yes I do…” Scott replied as he walked over to a picture of a carrier pigeon. 

“A bird?”  
“Not just a bird a carrier pigeon you know magicians work with pigeons so why wouldn’t they use them to send messages!” 

Nicole looked at Scott with a disbelieving face, “they work with doves not pigeons sweety”

“Just stay with me look here, this is where Avi Kaplan was sighted a few weeks ago then here same bird but Kevin Olusola was sighted.” he said pointing to multiple pictures.  
“This is stupid so what does this all mean?” 

“Well-”

“Look I know I’m new on the force but I remember when I was still learning you did a speech and in that speech it inspired me so much and this where it got me today...and now a pigeon? Really Scott.” Nicole said.

“Look it was a few pigeons but really I promise you this it will not be a snipe hunt.”

“I’m not putting my men on this case, go out on your own and do it.” she said as she walked away from him.

“Thank you!” Scott said.  
~  
Avi came home to see his door slightly open, as he walked in he saw Kirstin sitting on the sofa.   
“What are you doing here?” 

“Oh hi look it’s a funny story-”   
“Get out”   
“Look just listen-”  
“No out-” as Avi walked towards her he tripped on some wire that set off a series of traps as she continued to ramble as the rope came down and cut her head off, which Avi knew it was a joke trap as then he went off to look for her.

“What are you even doing here?” he asked as a muffled Kirstin spoke,  
“Well I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to stop by.” 

Avi picked up the fake body as he checked under the sofa to reveal no kirstin in a confused way he turned around seeing that she was sat at his kitchen table.

“Hey i’m over here now! Wow crazy”

“Yea well how about you leave me alone.” he said as he began to tie kirstin up,  
“Oh wait what is this?” she said looking down at her bined hands as she easily slid out of them “wow terrible” 

Avi was in shock as he spun her around to bind her hands behind her back, “well i’m gonna call the police because you technically broke in and then you entered so-” when Avi turned around Kirstin was gone. Leaving him in a confused state.

~   
“Look it’s all in the wrist” Mitch said as he ficked a card through a small crack of a window. As Kevin encouraged him;

“Wow not bad now let me try.” he said smirking as he held the deck of cards up taking the first one and trying to flick it through as it was a poor attempt,   
“That was a good try even though you have not progressed in these few years but! I think I can hypnotize better than you.” Mitch smirked.

“Oh really? Go on try me.” Kevin said as Mitch turned to him, just before he was about to speak a motorbike pulled in “if I can hypnotize Avi before you can hit him with a card you owe me a starbucks.” Mitch said as he began to walk over to Avi.

 

“Hey avi! And stare at the palm of your hand and if your eyes change focus you will know-”  
“That I’m not being hypnotized...nice try Mitch” Avi as Mitch looked down in defeat.

“Guys guess what Kirstin broke into my apartment today and she didn’t really give an answer why but-oh she’s there.” Avi said as the three of them walked into the warehouse building as Scott and Kirstin both sat at a small table. 

“What is going on?” Avi asked Scott.  
“We are making a comeback.”

“Wait so that means I can get back up on stage?” Mitch asked with hope as Scott sighed.  
“Not quite yet Mitch I need you with me behind the scenes.”   
“That’s not fair-”

“Anyway! I respect that we are making a comeback but we have been practising for something that I’m not sure what it is for so please tell me Scott.” Kevin butted in.

“You have all heard of ESR software their founder Travis there is talk that he will be at this show as there is a new release as there is also talk that once everyone has this software peoples personal information will be sold to outsiders, so this is where we come in we have to expose this information.” Scott said as everyone listened “this is what we have been waiting for now let’s get to work.”


	5. Chapter 5

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The stage was set, as eager fans, reporters and photographers waited for a glimpse of Pentatonix’s comeback.   
Mitch was in disguise as he was a security guy, he handed over a piece of paper that he told an employee that there was going to be some special guests arriving. Once he walked away using the midden microphone he radioed into Scott telling him that the show was a go. 

~  
“Welcome everybody! This is a very exciting show tonight as we are waiting to see the very talented Pentatonix but here is a quick word from our creator” the announcer said as the crowd cheered, as she left the stage the lights dimmed.

“Hello and welcome! To this lovely launch of our new software now people have told me it works like magic...so I am not going to bore you with me talking so everybody please give a welcome to Pentatonix!” Travis said as he quickly ran off the stage. 

The screens showed in a series of pictures that made it look like the three people were moving, within a flash the three jumped on to the stage as the crowd went wild as the cameras flashed as people cheered.

“Thank you!” Avi spoke   
“It’s good to be back” Kevin continued,  
The crowd cheered.

“Now we are here to talk to you about ESR, and how they are sharing your personal details with the whole world.” Kirstin said,  
“Not the the stuff that you agreed to” Avi finished.

Scott looked at his phone as he saw a card sticking out of the top of the case, just as he looked at it Mitch was on the radio to him, “Scott problem FBI are here”

“Don’t worry about go to plan b” he said as he began to walk out of the venue. “Hey Nicole! Good to see-”

“Don’t!” she said as she walked towards the doors as Mitch locked them with a controller from a distance. 

“These guys are tricky they have backup plans after back up plans we need to play this smart” Scott stated as Nicole looked at him annoyed.

“Don’t pay dumb with me, we got an anonymous phone call an hour ago, you made me send my men to another state just so I wouldn’t find them here?”

“What? Now why would I do that?” 

Nicole rolled her eyes before walking towards the other doors trying to find another way in.  
As Avi, Kevin and Kirstin continued doing the show their microphones started to malfunction, as the screen behind them showed a geometric face that spoke.

“Pentatonix like to say magic is a control of perception, are they champions of truth or is that another perception? So since they love revealing secrets let’s reveal some of theirs.”

During this time Scott radioed into the group telling them to abort the stage and meet him outback.

“Do you remember the death of Mitch Grassi?” the voice continued as the people seemed confused. “He’s not only alive but he is in this very room.” a spotlight came down on Mitch as he paused quickly looking around before he made a quick run as people began shouting his name. 

“Now there is also a fifth member of Pentatonix and he’s the biggest criminal of them all FBI agent Scott Hoying” the voice said as again a light was placed where Scott was as people was confused as Nicole pushed him up against the wall getting ready to handcuff him.

“Who are you?” she asked  
“The same man I have always been and I’m sorry about this.” with one flick the handcuffs slipped off of Scott’s wrists as they attached themselves onto Nicole’s and the backup officers too making them tangled and stuck. 

~  
The four of them ran across the roof of the building as they slid down a chute,that was connected to a van that drove off once they landed through in the back. 

But what they didn’t know is that they got into the wrong van. 

~  
When they arrived at their destination the doors opened as men came a grabbed them as they led them to a room where a man was sitting, as he turned around he looked the group up and down before speaking. 

“Wow this is a sight, the world's four most greatest magicians are the subject of someone else's magic trick isn’t that amazing!” he smiled as the group was still confused.

“I’m sorry what is going on?” Kirstin said.

“Oh honey you are in china” he said 

“China? How did we-”  
“You ask too many questions anyway there is a car waiting for you out side goodbye.” he said as the four got pushed outside and forced into the cars. 

~  
‘We have news today the a famous Pentatonix made a show at the ESR launch today, trying to expose their secrets but the tick was on them as we learned that Mitch Grassi a former member of Pentatonix made a resurrection as well as made a stunning discovery that FBI agent Scott Hoying is also known as the Fifth Pentatonix member.’ the reporter spoke as people crowded around the TV playing.

~  
“Hey guys where are you? Get back to me as soon as possible” Scott said as he has been at the meet up point for a while now, just as an unknown number called him.

“Where are you guys?” Scott asked 

“Right where you left me officer Hoying.” Ben said 

“What do you want?”

“Tell me how does it feel to be out of control? And you definitely played the fool Hoying-”

“Where are they?”  
“I’m not saying over the phone.”

Scott scoffed as he listened to Ben speak to him.  
“I have played your game once Ben I’m not playing it again” 

“It’s not my game Scott, you started it when you left me here few years ago, I made my move now make yours.” he said as then the line went dead.

~  
The car drove down the road as it pulled up outside of the hotel as the four got taken up to the penthouse sweet.

The elevator stopped as it opened to reveal a man standing with his back to him, as he turned around. 

“Ah you are here now let me introduce myself I am-”

“Shawn Adeli you faked your death a year ago” Mitch said in an annoyed tone.

“Ah yes, yes I did an Idea I got from you Mr. Grassi” Shawn said.  
“Now with me being well dead I can control anything I want-” 

“How many laws does that break?” Kirstin asked

“I believe all of them.” Shawn replied, “now you guys love an audience as you want to be in the spotlight constantly...kinda sad really anyway! This is where you come into help me. As me being off the grid you can’t control the grid from being inside of it. It’s better to be off it..that’s why I used science to help me.” Shawn explained as the four of them listened.

“Now how did i get you exactly? Well in the moment your state of perception is heightened so while you was running on that roof you saw the closest chute and went down it when really the one you was supposed to go down was just a few feet beside you.” 

“Wow see this cute how seeing how adorably clever you are but what do you really want?” Avi said 

“Well you see the money you stole a few years ago was invested into a company that I was apart of so most of that was in fact mine. Instead of have me kill you you will do my dirty work for me, there is a microchip that I want as it is held in a government facility and I need you guys to steal it.”

“Oh how lovely” Kirstin commented

“Why would we wanna help you?” Mitch said as Shawn laughed

“Oh let’s see I control everything here so i can give you a new life out of hiding.” 

Avi perked up at the sound of that as the others rejected the idea. Shawn did not look pleased at this until Avi spoke up.

“We’ll do it.”

“What?” the other three said

“There is a store here we can get the supplies and help you steal it.” Avi said as he took hands with a now pleased Shawn.

“Thank you, this will be fun.” Shawn said as he left the others.   
~  
Scott entered the Prison as he got passed security, and was shown where Ben’s cell was.   
Ben walking into his cell when Scott spoke “ok I made my move now where are they?”

“Time Scott and i have lot’s of it thanks to you, also cut the tough guy act.”  
“What do you want Ben?” Scott asked getting annoyed as he sat down across the room from Scott.

“You saw that I had connections with Pentatonix so therefore you can take me out on a 24 hour leave.” 

“You mean break you out?”

“I have nothing todo with Pentatonix’s disappearance, but you landed in a trap and the only way out is through.”

“I’m not gonna play your little game-”  
“Oh but I know you will Scott not matter how hard you try to blame someone else..it will come and get you. So to help you out make a deal with me.”

~  
“I don’t like this kid Avi.” Kevin said as they walked down the street,   
“Yea will he can kill us if we don’t so-”

“This isn’t what Scott meant about us working together.” Mitch spoke.

“Yea but even if we get this chip you know that he won’t actually let us go.” Avi said as they still walked. 

~  
As they arrived at the centure they was escorted into the building, as they was then told to take off any metal they was wearing. As they walked in they was clear, the doors opened to reveal a large room with a tower in the middle of it as guards surrounded it.

Kevin got some of the guards attention by asking them questions as Kirstin took out a clip that was in her hair as she slid it off the back of her shoulder as Mitch quickly grabbed it, as he sid under the tower without being noticed.

As he unlocked the sealed vent he pulled the chip out as he carefully stuck it onto the back of a playing card. And sliding back without a trace as the guard that was with them suspected something. 

“Search them.” he said as some guards took them to four corners of the room. 

“This is really unnecessary.” Mitch said as he removed his jacket, the guard snatched his jacket away, “HEY! Be careful that’s Vetements.” 

The guard ignored him has he made the action for Mitch to put his hands up palms facing towards him the card stuck in between his fingers but not in sight of the guard, as Mitch moved his hands around so now his palms facing the guard he quickly but in a swift motion flipped the card over in his hand. 

As he turned around he placed the card back in his palm as he put his hands behind his head, while the guard patted him down, meanwhile the rest of the group feeling nervous. 

The guard patted Mitch down as in swift motions he flipped the card back and forth over his body, just as the guard came back into eye view to drag him away Mitch flipped the card as it spun in the air, right before Avi skillfully caught it.

Avi now had the card tucked into his palm, which he then slid into his sleeve, as the other guard patted him down, Avi tried his best not to look too suspicious as he lifted his right arm slightly as the card slid further into his sleeve and down his clothing out of the pant leg, as it slid across the floor and stuck to the bottom of Kirstin’s heel. 

As she was being escorted she faked a slip as she fell onto the guard, “oh I’m so sorry!” she said as she was ready to flip the card but Avi, Kevin and Mitch were not in a good time. So with her quick thinking she hid it behind her neck as the guard made her hold her hands up. 

When he told her to spin she quickly took the card and slid it into her bra, the guard told her to lift her arms up as he was about to touch her. 

“Hey! I can do that myself thank you.” she said as the guard backed away slowly.  
As she undone her bra to show the guard that it was empty as she flipped the item of clothing around the card behind held in her hand, she then accidentally dropped the bra as it slid across the floor.

“My eyes are here buddy!” she said to the guard as he looked down, before walking to get her discarded item, as he walked away Kirstin leaned forward and placed the card under his belt.

As he walked over to the discarded item of clothing Kevin turned to pickpocket the card as he tucked it into his hand before attaching a piece of clear wire to the card. 

Kevin was being patted down himself and Avi were standing close to each other, as Avi leaned so that their fingers almost touching, as he grabbed the clear wire swiftly pulling it so the whole card flew straight through Kevins body and into Avi’s hand. 

One of the guards got serious as he pulled Avi away, “woah hey” Avi said as he got pulled away from the others.  
“Turn around!” the guard said as he did so the card was gone from Avi’s hands as the guards did one more pat down before he was clean. What they didn’t know was that the card was hidden in the pattern of Avi’s suit jacket.

“Ok get them out of here” the lead guard said as they was escorted outside.

Before they left Avi flipped the card to Kevin, who then flipped it to Kirstin as it then landed in Mitch’s hands, as they began to walk out Mitch gave the card one last flick as it landed inside of Kevin’s hat.

There was one problem the chip they had was metal, with a panic the rest of them realized this as they tried to stall it as then Mitch jumped in, “do you still have my wallet?” he asked the guard as he gave a slight nodd to Kevin who was waiting anxiously. 

“Wallet coming through” the guard said as it got passed through the alarm went off as it did do the card came through the same time, as it flew through the air as Kirstin caught it in her coat, as the others acted like nothing happened.

As they left in a sharp manor before they could be suspected.


	6. Chapter 6

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The market place was crowded as the hum of people littered the place, as Avi stood not in plain sight waiting for someone, he looked around before he spotted a familiar face.

“Avi!” the voice said as he turned to see Scott.  
“What are you doing here?” Avi questioned,   
“I’m here to help-”  
“No not after you put our lives in danger..”  
“ Look Avi I know I messed up-”

“No I can’t be seen with you right now you have to go.” Avi said as Scott tried to grab his arm.  
“Just tell me what are you doing here, are you meeting someone?”

“Yes I am meeting someone, they are doing a swap with me, so I can give them this chip.” Avi said hold up the chip in front of Scott “so everyone can get their lives back.”

“Avi this is crazy you don’t know these people.”  
“Well that’s a risk i’m willing to take, you put our lives at risk also what even are you?.” Avi paused. 

“You’re not a FBI agent, magician, just go home Scott.”   
“You know what Avi? I’m gonna leave you have fun with your little games.” Scott said as he walked into the crowd. 

Once he was gone a hooded man walked up to Avi before speaking, “hello friend, glad to see you again” 

“Wait that was you?” Avi was in shock, as he recognized the man.  
“Ah yes it was me quite sweet that you stole it for me, I have been the person you have been talking too Avi..surprise!” Shawn said “now if you kindly give me the chip.”

“Wait so you was the person-”  
“Yes that was me, and you wonder how I did it? How I found you and all of your information… well I got that from your phone, when you placed it down on the wall there was a magnet that transferred all its data to me.” Shawn explained. 

Avi was in shock as he still held the chip firmly in his grasp.  
“Now the chip please?” Shawn asked as before Avi could even hand it over, Scott pushed him up against the wall. 

“I’m not gonna leave you now give me the goddamn chip.” Scott said as he held Avi by the collar of his shirt, but what Avi didn’t know was that Scott slipped the real one into Avi’s pocket as he held a fake one. As Scott pushed Avi through a door and closed it.

“Excuse me who are you?” Shawn asked  
“You’re worst Nightmare” Scott replied as he kicked Shawn in the stomach, before fighting off some of the other henchman that Shawn brought with him. 

Scott fought the men as he punched, kicked them over each other until they was lying on the ground groaning as he supposedly ran off leaving Shawn by himself. “You are useless, look! Hes there get him!” he shouted as his men ran towards what was supposedly was Scott but turned out to be a trick mirror.

As the man ran towards it Scott came from behind him and fly kicked him through the sugar glass making it break, as then he ran hiding himself within rolls of fabric. The men came closer as the rolls fell crushing them as Scott jumped up crates and up toward a balcony. 

He slipped as one of the men grabbed his ankle making him fall, where they caught him, taking him back to the penthouse.

~  
“Guys! Guys.” Avi said as the others walked down the street, stopping to let him catch up.

“Avi-” Kevin said as Avi began to speak.  
“Scott his here-”  
“What where is he is he ok?” Kirstin asked   
“I don’t know there was-hang on”

Avi walked quickly looking around him, until he saw some men loading some goods into a truck.  
“We have to follow that truck, they might have Scott” Mitch said. 

~  
Scott was being dragged as he opened his eyes to see that he had a semi see through bag on his head. 

“What do you want?” he asked as he heard Shawn’s voice, 

“You’re little friends took something of mine and I want it back, also you hold some information that I can’t let that get public so, you’re going to drown now… goodbye” Shawn said as he threw the bag off of Scott’s head before lifting him into a metal box before throwing it into the water. 

Shawn left him as he got into a car and drove away from the scene.

Within a blind panic Scott tried to break the box, as he tried to break it with his shoulder with no luck. Then he remembered something on his watch he had a secret light that was ultra violet, he turned on the light seeing that the air space he had left was slowly running out. 

By turning on the light he noticed that there was secret message inside the wall that read; 

‘Pin on the side, use as key’ as there was a small arrow.

As it pointed to a small hole that when twisted it unlocked the door, bursting Scott out as he raced to the top as quickly as possible. 

Scott left arms around him as something dragged his way up to the top, once they broke surface, lying him down on the floor. 

“Scott!” Avi shouted as his eyes slowly opened,

“Are you ok?” Mitch asked gently cupping his face.

“Give him some air” Kevin said as they leaned back, Scott looked over to see Avi soaking wet.

“Thank- thank you” Scott croaked as Avi smiled.  
“It’s the least I can do.” he replied.

As the others gave a half hearted laugh, “yea saved us all for this” Mitch said holding the chip.

“Guys we have a problem” Mitch said as he inspected the Chip gently flicking the edge, “it’s fake”

~  
“I’m sure I had it! I had the chip then I gave it back to Avi” Kirstin said as they sat in a hotel room, 

“Then I had it, and Scott you swapped it and gave the real one back” Avi continued.

“So we have nothing” Kevin said as Kirstin jumped in.  
“Yes I agree that we have nothing not the real chip but we do have something and that is we have each other, and Shawn is gonna come for us still like we still do have something.”

“So what are we meant to do?” Mitch asked  
“Well we are the only ones who know’s that Shawn is alive.” Kirstin said, looking at the others around the room.

“So we act like we have something when we don’t?” Mitch asked confused.  
“What is Shawn’s biggest fear?” Scott said.

“To be seen” Kevin replied,  
“And what does the chip do?” Scott continued

“Can encode any data and real anything and anyone..” Kirstin smiled  
“So we use a computer to expose Shawn and ruin him” Avi said 

“But how are we gonna do that?” Mitch asked  
“There is five of us and one of him” Scott said 

“But we still need supplies” Kirstin voiced,  
“Got that covered” Avi said as Scott took over   
“So we better work fast.”

~  
‘You need to see this’ the text read on Shawn’s phone as he quickly ran over to his ipad, getting up a video.

“Not long ago we was tricked, I was exposed and brought back from the dead” Mitch talked as Kirstin took over. “So we are kindly giving back what they did to us”   
As lastly Avi spoke, “midnight New Years Eve, London we will be performing small tricks that will lead up to our big finailly so pay close attention.”


	7. Chapter 7

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Need to call Scotland yard or any connections we have in London, what have we got?” Nicole said as she moved around the busy work room, “Wherever the Pentatonix are Scott will be with them...let’s move out people”

~

 

‘Locals and tourists are loaded in the streets of London tonight getting ready for the party of the year’ the news man broadcasted. ‘ as Pentatonix will be doing a series of ticks so keep an eye out! Because wherever they are people will be watching.’ 

~  
Mitch walked through a small market place as Scott stood in the background as Mitch walked up onto a small stage, as people came closer recognizing him. “Hello beautiful people” he smiled as red green lights lit up at his location. 

“My name is Mitch Grassi, and it feels good to be back” he smirked as some people wolf whistled at him “come closer I wanna show you something, let’s play a game that is performed by street hustlers around the word it is called find the lady.” 

People came closer as they was distracted by Mitch’s presence to notice anything else.

“Now let’s find ourselves a queen even though I am right here” he said as some people laughed at his joke as he chose a woman. “Now let’s find some strong kings to serve our queen” He smirked as he chose two good looking men. 

“OK all you have to do is keep your eye on the lady and then guess what board she is behind.” the crowd cheered   
“Now here we go and switch!” the boards moved around, “switch!” they moved once last time before Mitch asked.

“Now where is she?”   
The people pointed to the left one as Mitch walked over to the left one to reveal, that she was not there but in fact the last one. 

“Awh she’s here every one there is our queen.”   
“Ok one more go!” Mitch said as they switched again. “Now I’m starting to feel bad guys like I feel like you are paying attention but…” as he said that he pushed down the boards to reveal that the people disappeared. 

The crowd was in shock. Just as Mitch was about to finish Scott was talking to him in his ear piece. 

“Guys it has been lovely talking to you tonight but I gonna have to go..see ya” he said as he flicked a deck of cards up above him before they showered over him making him disappear. 

~  
“Hi everyone!” Kirstin’s voice sounded through the speakers grabbing the public’s attention as they cheered, Pink lights lit up where she was standing.

“I am going to do something amazing tonight, by using actual magic are you ready?” the crowd cheered 

“I am going to take this large vessel, like this one here” she pointed to a large ship that was docked beside them. “ and make it fly over there and land on the thames..can i do it?” the crowd roared. 

“Ok I gotta warm up a sec.” she said as Kirstin did a little jog on the spot, “let’s make something small fly like this!” she ran over to a pigeon as it took off but the crowd was bored.   
“Wow tough crowd..hey you fly!” she said to a man.

“Who me?”  
“Check your fly” as she said so a bird flew from his open zipper as the people laughed and cheered.

“You like that? Come on that’s disgusting a guy had a bird in his pants!”

Scott called Kirstin telling her to get away now, when she released some birds from her coat making her disappear from the crowd. 

 

~  
In another part of town Avi was walking up some stairs as the rain fell down, a spot light hit him as red lights went up to locate his location.

“Hello people guess you found me!, now people have told me that I have some control issues, now controlling people is hard but I’m gonna try and control the weather.” 

The crowd cheered, as the rain fell harder,

“It’s difficult to make it rain right? As that’s only something God can do, but I’m gonna do something he can’t I’m gonna make it...Stop” 

As he said that the rain stopped and fell in slow motion as you could see every droplet, the crowd went wild, “I don’t think he can do that, oh no but what about go up?” 

As the rain went from going down to rising up, as then Avi moved his hands to make the droplets go side to side twirl as the public went crazy. 

He dropped his hand and the rain fell normally again, “was that an act of god? Oh no it was an act of me and rain sprinklers and strobe lights and that people you will need to know for our final trick.” as he said that Avi outstretched his arms as he fell backwards into a large puddle, making his body disappear but only leaving his coat behind. 

The crowd was in awe.   
~   
Once each person disappeared from their location the light’s shut off, with the police running in a little too late to investigate the scene. 

Nicole ran into the scene before she noticed Ben. 

“You gonna waste your time on appetisers or wait for the main course?” Ben said as Nicole walked over to him.

“Where are they?”

“You can chase them but you’re only gonna catch your tail.” Ben replied. “They will come to you if you just wait” 

~  
The five of them ran to where there was get away bikes, as they got on and about to drive away large cars blocked the entrance as guys with guns started to shoot at them, within the panic the five ducked for cover. And tried to make it out without being hurt. 

As their fight was short lived the men handcuffed them and put them in the back of a van, as they noticed that Shawn sat in the back of the van as well.

“Now I think you have something that belongs to me and I want it back...now!” he spat as the others sat in silence. “Really? nothing .” the van stopped before all of them was loaded into a plane. 

They was shoved down into their seats as Shawn spoke “you almost make it too easy, with your attempts to make yourselfs unpredictable, with little set ups and then big reveal. Where is the chip?” 

Shawn looked at Scott “I don’t have it” Scott said as Shawn nodded.  
“Ok start with her” he said as the henchmen grabbed Kirstin pulling out a knife, as she let out a small cry, Mitch getting up to try and defend her. Before he was thrown down in his seat. 

“Avi give him the chip!” Kirstin said in a stern voice as Avi looked shocked. 

He pulled out the chip as Shawn gladly took it from him, “let me inspect it” Shawn did so as the others looked anxious. 

“Congratulations it’s real, thank you” Shawn said as the others were shocked that the chip was real. 

Shawn’s henchmen grabbed the five of them as they lead them to the door, they screamed, thrashed about, each one of them putting up a fight as they was thrown one by one out of the door. 

Shawn was pleased with himself as he sat back while the door was being closed, as he lifted a glass of champagne taking a small swig to reveal that it wasn’t the high class drink he thought it was. 

As he pulled back the labelling there was a card on the bottle that read ‘FOOL’ 

Then the engine and power was cut as everything seemed to stop moving, in a panic Shawn looked around as he saw their faces at the windows of the plane. In a confused state Shawn went up to investigate. 

Opening the door, as the black background was pulled to reveal that the plane never really took off and that it was sealed in a box, once Shawn fully opened the door, spotlights hit them as the walls of the box fell open to reveal that they was on the river thames. 

As the crowds cheered, as his face was plastered onto a big screen that was held above tower bridge. 

“Well you guess right Shawn, river thames, stroke of midnight...happy new year!” Avi said as he was now speaking through a microphone. 

“Now as you can see that our lovely friend here Shawn Adeli has brought himself back from the dead everyone!” Avi continued as the Kevin spoke.

“But before we do that we have something else to say as the think it is time to give him a proper introduction” 

“Ladies and gentleman it is our leader, and friend everyone Scott hoying” Avi said as the crowd cheered as Scott adjusted his microphone before speaking.   
“Now only a magician, his assistant and a few trusted stagehands know the secret behind the trick, but you people tonight and the stream we have going around the world will know the answers.” Scott spoke as the crowd loved him. 

“Remember when we played find the lady, I used a secret trap that swapped the duplicates as well as the driver of the truck. Which then we used your rush and fear of being seen to trick to into thinking we was getting on a plane.” Mitch spoke as Kirstin then took over.

“So how did we get it to fly..well we used fans and lights.” 

“As we used your fear, we also used our skill as you told us that is was all about blind spots...so we used yours to the advantage.” Kevin said. 

“And you kidnapped us to steal the very thing that is in your pocket right now” Mitch said as Shawn checked his pocket to reveal nothing but Avi held the Chip in his hand. 

“So in true Pentatonix fashion we are stepping into the light and exposing this person.” Scott said as the crowd started to count down as the clock finally hit midnight as the fireworks flew into the sky. 

Mitch ran up to Scott to capture him in a New year’s eve kiss, as Avi, Kevin and Kirstin hugged it out before the police surrounded them. 

~  
“Hoying! Hold it!” Nicole shouted as Scott stopped, as he turned around and held a memory stick. 

“This holds everything, about Shawn his dealer's, contacts, everything you need to know.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Because I have told you, I have been the same man I have always been.” 

“Fine” she said as Scott threw the stick to her, 

“Now you’re playing the long game.” he said.

She caught it as she looked up to reveal that Scott was gone. 

~  
Few months later ~ 

A car pulled up to a long drive way, where there was a big house, as the five of them got out and walked in. 

Inside there was a small museum of magic over the years, famous magicians as it showed their blueprints, plans as well as some props from their tricks. 

“Guys come look at this” Avi said as he walked over to a small pile of slick back folders, as they saw security images of them while they was doing their work. They looked at their own small memorabilia of their works. 

Kirstin looked up and saw the guard that gave them the tour when they went to steal the chip, as she lightly smacked Kevin getting him to look up as the others did the man spoke. “Now I know why you look so familiar you are Pentatonix” he smiled then walked away leaving the rest of them in awe. 

They walked into the another room as Ben was sat there, “you all do amaze me” he said as Avi spoke up. 

“I need to ask you some questions” 

“Well good luck to you” Ben said as he got up and walked out but before he fully walked out he said “oh and pay no attention to the curtain”

The five of them was left curious as they opened the curtain to a door which lead to stair way where they began to walk down. 

‘Seeing is for believing, but is is true?’ 

‘It’s purely on your point of view’

‘So Pentatonix when you emerge and you will.. I will be waiting.’ 

‘Because the one thing I believe in is an eye for an eye’

 

END


End file.
